


Payback For Forgetfulness

by SquaryQ



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soul mate, Soulmates, alternate universe - soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you remember that I was your soul mate?”<br/>“Honestly, I had forgotten a lot when I left. I figured that leaving and forgetting was a good thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback For Forgetfulness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Area11Dennise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area11Dennise/gifts).



> Happy birthday Den-chan <3   
> Here is the third and final oneshot for you ~   
> ((Though this oneshot has an accompaniment - the side story that tells the reader what happened with Mizuki and Sei later is called Mizuki, Mother & Media))

Aoba sits beside Koujaku. They are in Koujaku’s apartment and seem rather comfortable, but Koujaku’s eyes keep wondering to Aoba’s skin. His shirt is only short sleeved, so all of the markings 

He had forgotten an important rule with soul mates when he was on the mainland. He had forgotten that any markings on one soulmate would also appear on the other. So the pair share everything – the huge floral tattoos and the bold black lines. It doesn’t really suit Aoba’s personality. But if he were to get them removed with a laser, the ugly scars would cover Koujaku’s skin too. Just like the other scars covered Aoba. In a way, it would be cute, but both men have scars cutting across the bridge of their noses. 

“Do you like them, Aoba?” 

“I do. I love them. Those tattoos really make you, Koujaku!”

“I meant, do you like them on yourself?” 

“I don’t mind the tattoos. I honestly just look at them and think of you.”

“That really doesn’t make me feel any better. My selfishness on the mainland has tarnished your body because I was too drunk to remember the rules of soul mates.”

“Did you remember that I was your soul mate?”

“Honestly, I had forgotten a lot when I left. I figured that leaving and forgetting was a good thing.” 

Aoba purses his lips, brows furrowing. He sighs, understanding that Koujaku went through a lot in his final year on Midorijima before he left for the mainland. But forgetting he had a soul mate waiting for him. Isn’t that too much forgetting? 

Was he expecting somebody else? Did he imagine Aoba the way he had when they first met? As a girl with medium length two toned blue hair? Was he expecting a slender yet busty woman to be waiting for him – in a strappy low cut vest top, breasts accentuated? Sort of like how Mizuki’s sould mate dressed? Was he expecting her thin arms to be decorated in tattoos that match his? Was he expecting her to have embraced them as something romantic?

Aoba stiffens beside Koujaku, remembering the day that he returned to Midorijima. He had written the travel information on his palm that morning and Aoba therefore could see it too. 

Aoba had dressed up to meet him, wore his best jeans and a body sculpting navy t-shirt which had short sleeves, showing off some of the floral tattoo that Koujaku had done during his time away. He had been waiting for the boat to pull up and when he met Koujaku’s crimson eyes, both men were somewhat mortified. 

Aoba couldn’t believe Koujaku’s appearance. He was wearing a distinctly feminine looking kimono with bandages and scars all over his body, including the bridge of his nose. Both scars were equally healed, but Aoba knew that that one scar was his fault. He had fallen into a bit of trouble with “the good Yakuza” members, Virus and his “twin” Trip. Aoba’s nose had crinkled at the memory. Koujaku was mortified when he realised that Aoba also had lotus flowers decorating his arm and realised that the detailed markings that were befitting of his appearance would also cover the fair skinned Aoba. 

The blue haired man had hugged his soul mate regardless of his appearance. They were meant to be together so they would have to make things work. 

Aoba turns back to Koujaku. It had been a number of months since his return to Midorijima and they were still getting to know every inch of their skin. Aoba’s thinner arms adorned the tattoos well but the scars were not as befitting of someone of his appearance. 

Koujaku however, appeared to suit all of the other details of his skin.   
________________________________

The blue haired Aoba, decorated in an array of tattoos, heads into the Dry Juice den, Mizuki’s bar. His childhood friend and his soul mate are lounging around inside the Black Needle bar and tattoo studio. Sei-chan sits on thedesk, swinging her legs, cling film over her right thigh. Had she and Mizuki just got tattoos together? Not that it would hurt him, if she was the vessel. The pair tended to take turns now to get the tattoos they decided to get. Their story was much cuter than Aoba and Koujaku’s. 

“Hey, Aoba. What’s up.”

“I’m here for a tattoo,” he smiles at his childhood friend. 

“You serious?” 

“Yes. It’s payback.” Aoba declares as Sei-chan laughs. 

“It’s gonna hurt you know. Koujaku’s tattoos don’t hurt but don’t be deceived!” 

Aoba pulls a face at Mizuki’s soul mate before turning back to the tattoo artist and showing him what he wanted. Across his front – a message of obscure meaning. 

‘The blue hair binds us’ with a silhouette of Ren, Aoba’s allmate, and Beni, Koujaku’s. 

Aoba lays down on the table as Mizuki gets started. His hazel eyes bore into the dark eyes of Sei-chan. 

Aoba smiles, the navy haired girl was famed throughout Midorijima upon her arrival for being so shyly obvious. She was dressed like she was trying to belong here and the tattoos already demonstrated her loyalty to Dry Juice. It didn’t take long for him to find her as she meandered through the streets and diligently delivered her to Mizuki. 

She looks like she belongs now. Which is great, since four years ago, Mizuki got the blue tear tattoo under his eye. That’s what could have made of broken their bond. Because she hadn’t felt it, Sei-chan came to work with it on full display to the customers. She was fired from her job on the spot. Devastated, she wrote a note on her arm and waited for Mizuki to see it. Most people communicate with their soul mates in English so it’s easy to understand and there aren’t as many barriers. 

She had written that that eye tattoo just got her fired from her job. 

Mizuki had been mortified when that happened and sent her a plane ticket in the post so she could travel to Midorijima. He was always so forward. He told her in the letter that came with the ticket that there were spare rooms in his building. He isn’t rich so to say, but running a bar as well as a tattoo shop in the same building proves helpful for income. He and his gang are just like a family after all. A family that play Rib together stay together. 

And she came to Midorijima as soon as possible, moved in with Mizuki and realised that she hadn’t truly been happy until she met him. 

“You’re sitting well, Aoba,” Mizuki says calmly as the needle fills in the block black outlined drawings of Ren and Beni. 

“This is revenge on Koujaku, right. He’s covered you in tattoos.”

“Not willingly, I might add. But he’s at work right now and since you don’t feel these when you’re not the one receiving them, he’ll go to the bathroom or something and get one hell of a surprise. Just like I did whenever I hopped in the shower and had a new tattoo!”

“Hah, I can see why you would be a bit irritated. He hasn’t even left you with much skin left to work with!” Mizuki grins as Aoba’s breathing hitches, “You’re almost done.”

“Good. Because Sei-chan was… right!” Aoba admits through gritted teeth. 

“Did you hear that! I was right!” The dark haired girl chimes happily from on top of the counter. She no longer dresses as conservatively as she did upon her arrival. She wears a black bust hugging crop top with spaghetti straps, with a white mesh jumper on top of it, so her stomach tattoo is on show beneath it. She and Mizuki both have a phoenix on their chests. The wings are being covered by her top though. But it must look exquisite when on display. There are also two pieces of intertwining barbed wire on her left thigh that create a heart at the front, on display due to her short shorts. 

“There we go! All done!” 

Aoba gets up and spots the slightly red and enflamed message going down his chest and high fives Mizuki, thanking him too many times to count before reaching into his jeans for his wallet.

“I always said your first tattoo would be on the house. Technically it is your first, so don’t worry, Aoba. Now go back and ensnare your soul mate! I need to close up shop, Sei-chan’s mother is visiting from the mainland today. Sei-chan will wrap you up because I need to get changed.” 

“Fun!” Aoba rolls his eyes, waving merrily to Mizuki as Sei-chan tidies his body up.

He leaves as soon as he’s finished in Black Needle, eager to see Koujaku’s reaction to his first addition to their skin, other than the ugly scar on the bridges of their noses. Blushing as he anticipates the response, Aoba opens the door to Koujaku’s hair dressers when he hears a painfully high pitched male scream. 

“AOBA!” 

The blue haired man grins sheepishly, practically skipping to see his soul mate.


End file.
